Connection
by SweetDreamsox
Summary: Jake starts to feel a strong connection towards the young soldier he saved
1. Chapter 1

Connection~

Piers could feel his heart slowly starting to decelerate as he was being rushed to a nearby hospital in China. The high pitch sound coming from the wheels of the hospital stretcher let out cries of pain as they were being dragged across the hospital floor, causing the ears of the young soldier to ring in pain. He looked at the doctors that were pushing the stretcher and couldn't quite make out their faces as they were becoming a huge ball of blur, but he could see that they were speaking due to the rapid movement of their white surgical mask.

Even if he didn't feel like complete shit, he still wouldn't understand what they were saying since they were speaking their native language.

A doctor who was beside him placed an oxygen mask over his nose in order to help the young soldier breath. He looked at his assistant and asked "Is the surgical room ready?"

"Yes, doctor." The young girl responded as she continued pushing the stretcher where Piers's wounded body laid.

Piers then let out a small groan of pain as he touched his mutated arm, feeling the mutated limb pump up and down as blood rushed by, the feeling of pain and adrenaline started to make its appearance making the young soldier squirm in pain. A reddish liquid started to ooze out from his arm, causing the medical team to gag as the smell of rotten meat made its presence.

If only Piers knew this was going to occur, he wouldn't have injected himself with the C-virus, yet again, he did it to save the world and save the life of his dear captain who was in trouble at the time.

After pushing through a couple of doors and turning corners, they finally made it to the surgical room where another group of doctors was waiting for their arrival. An older male who happened to be the surgeon made his way towards Piers and began to examine the wounded soldier. The sight of the mutated limb made shivers run down the surgeon's spine as he looked down at the soldier who had a few permanent scars on the right side of his face and judging by the whiteness on his right eye one could easily say that he was going to be blind for good. The doctor covered his nose as the smell of rotten meat started to make its presence.

"Judging by the amount of damage you've taken, it seems I have no choice but to do surgery here. Don't want to hurt you more." The man spoke in English causing Piers to look up at him with a relieved look. The surgeon then looked at the arm once more and back at his team, he then spoke in their native language, ordering them to gather the rightful equipment for the job. The first thing he was planning on doing was to amputate his right arm in order to keep the virus from reaching the left side of his still human body, then he was going to give him antibiotics in order to see what reaction his body did.

The surgeon then removed the oxygen mask from Pier's face and replaced it with another mask only that this time it was connected to a tank that was filled with sleeping gas known as fluothane. "Now, try to relax for me." The surgeon ordered as he placed his hand on Piers' shoulder.

'Everything will be okay, you'll be fine' Piers thought to himself as he controlled his breaths and began to think about his captain whom he had risked his life for.

"Captain..." He whispered. Thanks to his heroic actions or stupid actions as most would call it, his captain was alive and well, sure Piers was suffering the consequences, but at least he could easily say that he was going to survive this hell.

Over the course of their adventures Piers had gotten closer to his captain, sure his captian did have some anger issues and he did snap at him for telling him the harsh truth and yes, maybe his captain didn't share the same feelings as Piers did, but he had earned himself a special place in Piers' heart.

As Piers got lost in his thought and started to fall into abysse, the silver doors that led to the surgical room flew open causing both Piers and the medical team to turn their gaze towards the source of noise and there stood Jake with his pistol in hand. He looked at the wounded body that was laying on the bed and turned his gaze towards the team that was now standing behind the surgeon.

"J-Jake?" Piers weakly spoke in confusion as he looked at the mercenary who was breathing in and out as if he had been running a marathon. Jake, who was examining the people in the room, aimed his gun towards the older male causing the team to let out short screams, he then spoke in between breaths "You..you the surgeon?"

The older male cleared his throat and spoke nervously "Yes, sir." he then turned his head around and told the pack of young people that everything was alright, he then turned his attention at the armed man and spoke as professionally as he could "How can I help you?"

Jake chuckled. He looked at Piers, who was staring at him with a confused look and spoke "I want you to keep him alive you hear. Do whatever you can in order to keep him breathing and if you fail, trust me you don't wanna know what I'll do to you and your pack of helpers, you understand?"

The surgeon nodded "I'll do my best."

Jake, not satisfied with his answer, aimed the gun down at the surgeons' feet and shot the ground where his feet were, missing it by a few inches. The surgeon jumped at the sudden action and raised his hands up as he walked backward "Okay, okay." he spoke nervously. "I'll make sure he stays alive," he added as he looked up at Jake with a terrified look on his face.

"Good," Jake spoke as he smiled. "And if I find out that he's dead trust me, I'll make sure you'll follow behind." he threatened as he lowered his gun making the air in the room less tense then what it was.

"J-jake what...the hell?" Piers weakly spoke as he was fighting the fluothane they had given him before Jake made his dramatic appearance. He tried to push himself into a sitting position but failed due to his weak state.

Jake, seeing how Piers was struggling, spoke in a soft tone "Stay down pup, you'll just end up hurting yourself more." Jake then opened the hospital window and threw his gun out in order to save himself some trouble. He had sneaked in the hospital and made his way into the surgical area, dodging doctors and nurses since no one was allowed on this part of the hospital due to the doctors being busy while preforming surgery on their patients which required peace and full concentration. But Jake, knowing that Piers was going to be under the doctors care for a while, needed to see him for the last time.

"You better survive this surgery, if not, I'll beat your ass in the afterlife you hear?" Jake warned as he started to make his way towards the silver doors. Piers remained silent, still puzzled by his actions. Sure, both of them didn't like each other and yes, they threw death stares at each other whenever they were in the same room or in the same environment, but seeing Jake here and threating to kill the doctors if they failed to save him really surprised him. By Frank, it made him feel a weird tingling feeling in his stomach.

Jake looked out from the small rectangular window that was on the door and saw two muscular security guards making their way towards the surgical room where the sound of gunshots was heard. He turned to look at Piers once again who was looking at him with eyes mid closed and spoke "See you soon." and with that being said he ran out of the room and before Piers fell into a deep sleep he heard Jake shout "I'm over here assholes!"


	2. A little bit of sunshine

A little bit of sunshine

A few weeks had gone by, the surgery was a successful and Piers was now in a room, recovering from his surgery. The doctors had amputated his arm in order to keep the virus from spreading since it seemed that the virus was resting only on his right arm, they placed some lotion on the right side of his face where he had a few deep scars before wrapping it with a face bandage in order to help it heal. A nurse gave him his medication earlier in the morning and informed him that she would return around noon in order to give him the next round of his meds, they were very persistent on helping him recover due to the fact that Jake had threatened them a few weeks back.

"Wonder how long I'm gonna be here," Piers spoke out loud as he looked at the white ceiling tiles. He turned his gaze out the window and could see the sunshine in the sky like a big, bright light bulb, the sky was a nice blue color and the white fluffy clouds were scattered around the blue surface like sheep in a green field. It sure was a nice day outside.

Piers hadn't felt the warmth of the sun ever since he first arrived here, he had been locked up in this God-forsaken room for weeks now and honeslty, it started to feel as if he was a teenager once again who was grounded from his wrongdoings. He really wished he could step out for at a few minutes and enjoy the nice warmth the sun delivered, but the doctors refused to let him out in fear that his condition could worsen. "Boy, how I wish I could be out there." He spoke as he continued looking out the window.

Then came a knock, causing him to turn his gaze towards the door that was now slightly open, a young nurse came in with a silver tray which held a few orange bottles that contained white pills and behind her was Jake with a blank look, but his look quickly changed into a relieved look as he saw Piers. He hadn't seen Piers since his first appearance because the doctors had declined his request to see him, but now here he was.

"Sir Nivens, Mr. Muller is here to see you." The nurse spoke with a thick accent.

Piers, letting out a small groan, sat up in order to greet the mercenary but stopped in the middle of during so as Jake spoke "Don't need to sit up. Just lay back down and relax."

Piers looked at him and let out a small chuckle "Are you kidding me? I've been laying down for the past week."

The nurse, seeing that both males knew each other, spoke in a soft voice "Well, I'll leave you two alone, Mr. Muller you have an hour to talk to Mr. Nivens." The nurse then looked back at Piers and gave him a small smile before walking out, leaving both adults alone.

Jake looked at Piers and spoke "Well, glad to see you're alive." he made his way towards the soldier and gave him a small smile "How you feeling?"

Piers looked at where his right arm once was, feeling his light brown eyes fill up with water. He quickly looked back at Jake and spoke "Well, I'm glad to be alive and I'm doing well, I could be doing better, but hey."

Jake, seeing how his eyes were now shinning, rubbed his hand on the soldier's messy light brown hair and spoke "Lighten up kid. At least your alive, you could be swimming with the fishes by now."

Now, sure Jake had said some harsh things to Piers back then and yes, he had threatened on beating his ass as well, but ever since he went back to save Piers from his death, he had grown fond of him in the short amount of time they spend together, plus, his blood was now running down the young soldiers veins making him feel a small connection towards the young male.

Piers, whose cheeks were a soft pink color, spoke with a small smile "Thanks for that compliment."

With a small smile, Jake removed his hand from the young man's soft hair, placed it on his side and walked towards the hospital chair that was next to Piers' bed, taking a seat. He crossed his arms once again and remained quiet as he examined the young male, seeing how his stupid or 'heroic' actions led him here. 'At least I made it back in time.' Jake thought as he examined him closely.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable by his gaze, Piers cleared his throat and asked "So, how's Sherry doing?" breaking the silence.

Jake brought himself back to his senses and answered with a monotone "She's fine, haven't spoken to her after the events."

Piers nodded, feeling his back starting to hurt, he slowly brought himself back down onto the mattress, letting out a small groan as he struggled to bring himself down more, Jake, seeing how Piers was struggling, rose from his chair and made his way towards him and spoke with a bit of annoyance "Should've stayed down like I asked you to."

The soldier chuckled "My mistake, sorry for wanting to greet you properly." he looked up at Jake with a half smile and let out a low moan as he felt an arm wrap itself around his lower back, he then quickly wrapped his left arm around the mercenary's neck for support, looked up at him and was greeted with sky blue eyes, losing himself in those beautiful orbs.

One thing Piers wasn't afraid to admit was that Jake had nice eyes sure he always looked upset, making him look evil, but those eyes surely were one of the most beautiful pairs of orbs Piers had ever seen.

Jake, seeing how Piers was firmly looking into his eyes, couldn't help but look at his sweet caramel brown eyes. Sure Jake has seen other iris' that were different colors, but this particular color made him feel a warm feeling inside, a feeling that he hadn't felt ever since his dear mother had died. He had to admit that the light brown color went well with the young one.

As he continued looking into the soldiers' only eye, he could feel his cheeks warm up as if he was standing in front of the cabin fire back in the mountains in Europe. He could see a soft layer of pink start to emerge on the soldiers' cheek making him look a bit cuter than before. Realizing he had been looking for too long, Jake shook his head slightly, pushing his thoughts behind him and finished placing him down on the bed before. Piers, somewhat disappointed at his actions, removed his arm from behind Jake's neck and placed it back to his side and with a small smile he said "Thank you."

Jake, with cheeks still red, dropped himself onto the chair and said "No problem, now get some rest. I'll be here in case you need something."

Piers nodded and turned his head to the side to where Jake was sitting and quickly fell into a deep sleep, leaving Jake alone with his thoughts.

After sleeping for an hour, Piers was awake by a nurse who was shaking him softly. He opened his eyes and looked at Jake who was not seated on the chair but, who was standing next to the white dressed lady. "Ah, you're finally up," the nurse spoke as she reached for the orange bottle that was sitting on the white drawer next to his bed. She removed the cap and said with a small smile "Time for your medication Mr. Nivens."

Piers let out a small groan as he pushed himself into a sitting position, the nurse was about to help but Jake insisted on helping him since it'll be a lot more easier for him. After helping him up, Jake moved away and let the nurse do her thing.

After Piers finished drinking his medication, almost gagging at the bitter taste, the nurse left both males alone once again. Piers then looked out the window and saw that the sun was still out, he let out a small sigh as he looked at the beautiful scenery. Jake, seeing how Piers got lost in the beautiful scenery, he cleared his throat and asked "You wanna go outside for a bit?"

Piers turned his attention towards the mercenary and said in a sad tone "Even if I wanted to, I can't." Jake, annoyed by his negativity, rose from his chair and assertively said "Come on, I'll take you outside."

"You can't do that. We'll get in trouble." Piers cautionary said, warning Jake who was now placing the footplates in the wheelchair. Feeling annoyed by his ignorance, Piers spoke in a louder tone "Are you hear what I'm saying?! We can't go anywhere." Jake turned his attention towards the soldier who was now upset and with a small smile he amusingly said "I'am, I'm just choosing not to listen to you."

"Asshole." Piers bitterly said as he crossed his arm over his chest. "Jackass," Jake replied as he made his way towards the soldier who was now upset at his action.

Once Jake is determined on doing something or getting something done, there really wasn't much to convince him not to do what he was going to do. Sometimes that was the reason why he would get into trouble back then as a youngster, especially when he started to work as a mercenary.

After getting Piers on the wheelchair and helping him change, they made their way outside the room and began making their way towards the main doors. They dodge doctors and nurses which was a huge problem since the white halls were filled with them, but as usual Jake managed to get them out safe and secure.

The first thing Piers felt was the warm rays of the sun cover his body like a warm blanket, the gentle wind blew gently across his messy brown hair making him feel welcomed into the outdoors, the odor of cherry blossoms illuminated the air as they began moving towards the small park that was nearby the hospital, it really made Piers' stomach jitter with excitement as the change of atmosphere took it's toll on him. Plus, the smell of something fresh removed the awful smell of pills and medical equipment.

They made it to the park and Jake, seeing how pleased Piers was, he smiled "Enjoying the view?"

Piers looked up at Jake and smiled back "Yes."

There weren't as many people in the park which was a huge relieve for Piers since, he was a bit insecure about his wounds, by frank, the few people that were in the park would wish him well and hoped for the best. They followed the small trail that led to a small lake and began making their way towards the small bench that was a few feet away from the crystal pool. Jake placed Piers next to the bench, pulled on the brakes and sat down on the bench, placing his arm on the rusty old armrest of the bench.

Piers looked at Jake and realized he wasn't a complete asshole. They had said some nasty stuff to each other back in Europe and in China, but Piers believed they were only at each other's throats due to the stress they both went through during the events. He could see why Sherry had grown fond of him.

"Hey, Jake," Piers spoke, breaking the silence between both of them. Jake then turned his gaze to the young soldier and responded "Yeah?"

Piers then placed his hand on top Jake's hand and answered in a candid tone "Thank you."

Jake, who's cheeks turned a soft pink, smiled and turned his gaze back to the lake "No problem, pup."


End file.
